


The Closed doors

by HarkranSteiner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hyper advanced humans, Religion, Religious aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkranSteiner/pseuds/HarkranSteiner
Summary: As the alien scientists of the Ye'ow galaxy meet their counterparts and marvel at the technology of a pan-supercluster nation the clergy of the many alien species greatly awaits meeting their counterparts. But as they feverishly await meeting the human clergy they are surprised by a sudden roadblock. A wall of silence and fear. What reason is there for the theology of such a great nation to fear the young religions?





	The Closed doors

The selected delegate of the eschalliary marched across the marble floor of the great arboreteum, his flowing turquoise robes clashed with the orange patchy skin tone of the lolligo race. "Squidies" was the nickname among the humans. His beak rasped out his native tongue,  
"Captain! I must speak with you."  
"Ah minister Thamiun, what can I do for you?" said captain Avel.  
"I have tried, since my arrival, to speak with the Theologic order of your people and have been met with silence & distance from them. Even when I approached a cleric in the halls he remained silent and left. He looked at me with fear then loathing or some such, I couldn't make out what he was expressing with his small eyes. I demand to know the meaning of this! Other races have made similar advances and been met with the same air of...eerie silence" said minister.  
From the fist sized globes of the ministers eyes the Captain could imagine what their people nicknamed them.  
"Ah! I see, an issue with the Wights" said the captain, "it may take time to secure..."  
"Why? What offence have we commited? Are they not theists, or do you consider your faith above ours, in which case..."   
The minister trailed off as the captain rubbed his temples.  
"Am I missing something?" the minister added.  
"You're a reminder of their past minister" said the Captain "I was told a story in my youth that I think is right for you. Religion and Science are like brothers. Theology is the oldest, arrogant from reading ahead of his brother so when he tries to explain he misses out things that would convince science. Academics is the youngerst, ignorant of anything it has not read and drowning out anything that doesn't fit into its ordered world."  
"Its usually we who they think of as ignorant" said the minister.  
"Its really the other way round" added the Captain, "both have histories fraught with mistakes and dangers. Religion spoke of dangers creating AI and science made that mistake, as war robots marched the military sought to destroy their HQs."  
"So?" said the minister.  
"Who tells the machines to stop fighting if the only ones they listen to were in those HQs?" answered the captain.  
"I see. And where is theologies arrogance in all this?" asked the minister.  
"AI were a problem until we taught them virtue, until laws were made to teach not just killing but how to win the war. A war machine can't see the point of morality if the threat persists, which led to so many atrocities" said the captain.  
The minister thought about this and an awkward moment passed in the arboreteum as he reflected on this twisted view.  
"So they are fearful of where we tread?" said the minister finally.  
"Yes" said the captain.  
"They believe we are wrong in our beliefs?" said the minister.  
"No, but this is a path they have walked longer than you. Their books are heavy with its lore and its peril, the silence is a reservation out of fear so that their next words don't crash down on your faith. The scientists are happy in their ignorance to throw away your counterparts books, to show them they are wrong and what they found was right. They will create change, where the teaching of the old are swept away completely to embrace the new wisdom. Our religious don't want that, they want a union. Where both teachings are meshed together rather than dominated. Understand?" said the captain.  
The minister nodded and his eyes seemed happy. After some promises to iron out a meeting the minister marched off to rejoin the other priests.  
The captain looked out the arboreteum's holo window. The clerics would have their way and teach these lesser races about the path of faith, they were the first pillar of society. Creating was its strength and destruction its bane, no truer words can be said. In creating they had saved us from every doom and in destruction they had even brought us down. The long path of faith, he wondered if it would break them to see it all as the scientists would do...or if it would make them?!

The worst knowledge of all is truth, though the Veil.  
He was a blue skinned ptyerx dressed in a red robe and carrying a silver scarab on his back like some sort of shield. His dyed blue hair hid the age of his host, he watched the argument with the minister and the captain. Not wanting to address the distance his group had with their less advanced counterparts. In truth he feared how fragile their faith was, unlike the human scientists that were more than happy to shatter the worlds of their counterparts.  
"He puts it very elegantly" said Yvonne.  
She was a tall woman, yellow skinned with dyed red hair, dressed in a modest grey-blue uniform.  
"I wish he'd put aside his poetry and take to writing. He has such a good way of seeing things" said the Veil.  
"You'd never get him to stop his warmongering and turn to scripture" she said.  
"It'd be a great boon to the Wights" he said smirking.  
"What are we going to do about the delegates? Their requests are getting more agitated. A few clergy have been approached and it looks likely there will be more incidents" she said.  
The Veil had to think, this was his job to stand between those of the faithful in the different levels of society. To avoid the social incrementalism that had consumed others in the past. His head was aching, the stress of off balancing so many lives to prevent disaster was getting to him.  
"Sometimes I wish I was a linkdweller" he said.  
Yvonne scowled at him.  
"That's a terrible thing to-"  
"Just for the peace and so my head didn't ache so much. Inside the link I would be detached from my limited brain" he said defensively.  
Yvonne turned back to the events unfolding below. The captain had disuaded the delegate, for how long was anyone's guess.  
"Be careful what you wish for" she said.  
Leaving him on the balcony to plot and plan his events. It was a hard job and a thankless one but the Veil needed others to follow the path. Lest they take the shortcuts and fail in their purpose. Captain Avel looked relieved as the delegate wandered off, deep in thought, he didn't notice the Veil approach.  
"Oh?! Your eminense I was just deflecting the clergy of the squidies. They seemed most eager to engage your group."  
"Thank you, we have plans to rectify the situation. I'm sorry if it was inconvenient" said the Veil.  
"Its okay, just people wanting answers though its more difficult than the science lot" said Avel.  
"Faith is a harder path," said the Veil smiling "I liked that you told them the story about the two brothers. Though it was a bit of a risk mentioning writing in our holy book."  
Avel grimaced and the Veil could tell he had said something wrong. He was aware of the captain's faith and that perhaps now was not the best time to be rubbing salt in the wound.  
"That is to say I'm thankful, for your help" said the Veil.  
Looking sideways at others passing by, Avel thought of a better way to express himself other than punching.  
"The Tassambla is a book of knowledge, not faith, but all are welcome in the branches of Yggdrasil" said Avel.  
"This is not doctrine but the changing words of knowledge for as we grow so does it change. This is the book of Truth, for that is what unites Science and Faith" quoted the Veil.  
Avel smiled at the delegate passing with his cohorts, other squid-like clergy shuffling in their cloaks, while the Veil avoided eye contact.  
"You and your machinations" said Avel.  
"Sorry" the Veil chuckled.  
The games of the Wight were known in the practices of Benevolence, a cultural attitude and doctrine of behaviour. Conditioning to prevent cultural overrun among less advanced species as cultism was always present when a higher race was present. Madmen and crazed followers flocked to worship aliens as some kind of hope. It was part of the function of faith to move toward anything powerful, it built up survivability and preserved society. So the practice of Benevolence had become a doctrine of the faithful and of Immigration departments. Laws amongst society but mostly for being outside of it.  
"Thank you again for your deligences" said the Veil bowing before departing.  
The captain gave him a curt nod.


End file.
